


Do You Love?

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Don't Wanna Miss(This Kiss) [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kisses, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dickbabs. Romantic. Earlobe kiss





	Do You Love?

“Do you love? Huh, do you love me?” Dick murmured against the skin on Barbara’s neck. His breath, hot and comforting, tickled her as she giggled at the raven-haired man’s actions.

“You are such a child, oh my god!” The redhead gave a breathless laugh as tiny, wet kisses worked their way up her neck.

“Babs, do you love? Gotta know. Tell me.” His voice was still low, as he hummed out against her flesh. After the words were spoken, he grabbed her earlobe gently between his teeth.

“Ahaha! Dick, I’m ticklish there!” Barbara laughed with a grin as she tried to push her boyfriend away from her, half-heartedly though. The man in question sucked on her earlobe gently before leaning his lips close.

“Do you love me, Babs?” He whispered ever so softly, lips barely a centimetre from her ear. A loving smile bloomed across the red-haired woman’s face as she nodded in agreement.

“Yes, you dork, I love you.”


End file.
